


Nine Times Slowly

by tony_snark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Demonic Possession, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, M/M, Murder, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tony_snark/pseuds/tony_snark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This thing, that's what Dean calls it, a "thing", between he and Dean started almost accidentally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John learns the truth from Missouri.

He fidgets on the little couch, hands clenching and unclenching, stands up to walk out ten or twenty times, he's lost count, since he got there, and just as he finally decides to leave, to walk away and let it all go, she emerges from the darkened room, eyes all sadness and pity the second they come to rest upon him. She touches his hands, pulls him into the dark, points him to the light, and he sees it now, he knows the truth, and he knows what he has to do. He thanks her, but her eyes are still sad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John meets the Harvelles.

He swerves the Impala onto the dirt road, hears the metallic pings of gravel and rocks hitting the side of the car over the music blasting into every empty space in the vehicle. He glances at his journal before tossing it into the passenger's seat and patting the dashboard, reassuring his baby that scratches only give her character. The car comes to such a screeching halt outside of the dilapidated little establishment in front of him that he narrows his eyes, waiting for someone to come out, shotgun in hand. Instead, all is quiet. He notes the cracked sign. Harvelle's.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is a ladies' man.

Sam watches him over the top of his book swaying to the music that Sam still insists is much too loud and boorish. He dances over to the mirror, pulls his jacket on, and quickly checks himself over, mouthing the words just as he turns to Sam, catches him watching. Sam doesn't put up any pretense of disinterest, instead he drops his book, eyebrow raised, mouth forming a question. "My old lady," Dean says with a grin, matching Sam's raised eyebrow. "She the most?" Sam asks, teasing. Dean looks thoughtful for a long moment. "Yes," he decides. She's the most.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean can't stop Sam from leaving him.

You watch him furiously throw his clothes into the bag, jamming them into every available corner. You flinch slightly when the light catches the small bruise forming on his face, a reminder of his confrontation with Dad. Finally he slows, begins neatly folding his clothes even, tucking them into the top of the bag with care before zipping it up. He turns to you, eyes expectant. You want to cry, to scream, to punch things, punch him, to beg. You want to tell him you love him; you want him to stay. When you finally speak, you say, "I'll drive."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam falls in love.

Fall descends on Palo Alto quickly, a chill in the air that demands that the kids kindly remove their shorts and tank tops and wear more respectable attire. She is a vision of rebellion in her yellow sundress, sandals and wind-whipped hair. He notices goosebumps on her skin as she breezes by him with an easy smile, and, despite the long-sleeve shirt that he carefully picked out for the first day of classes he, too, has goosebumps. As he watches her move through the crowd of students, professors, and those unaccounted for, he knows that she is there for him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam &amp; Dean become Sam/Dean.

This thing, that's what Dean calls it, a "thing", between he and Dean started almost accidentally. It isn't about romance, flowers or all that chick flick garbage that Dean indulges him in every once in a while. It's about what they do for each other. All round them is danger and even though they'd both been confused the first time they kissed (purposely), touched (accidentally), looked at each other as something other than "brother" (unthinkingly), everything became clear and uncomplicated when they gave in to the "thing" between them. He hopes, for once, that this "thing" is a good thing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg possesses Sam.

She looks at herself in the mirror, runs his fingers through his long hair, down his chest, down, down, until she catches the reflection of her latest good time cooling in a sticky red puddle on her bed. She pointedly ignores that mess and tries on as many expressions as she can think of: sad, happy, angry, shy, and decides that she likes this face, these deep, sympathetic eyes. She tries on his voice: commanding, questioning, fearful, hits just the right tone. She picks up his phone wearing his widest grin and looks through the list for Dean's phone number.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YED corrupts the psychic children.

He told you that you were born to be a King. Me? A leader? You had asked meekly. No, a King, a conqueror, a force. Now, you glance around at the crumbling houses all around you, the dirt roads and see silhouettes through the dust, see unfamiliar faces materializing, naked faces that can't hide the fear and uncertainty. Maybe you can't see, you feel it, rolling off of them and crashing against you, threatening to knock you over. He told you that you were born to be a King, and suddenly you understand. The world turns yellow, and you conquer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean feels the heat of hell's fires.

He looks at Sam when he talks, sees his mouth move, but all he can hear is the distant wailing of the hounds warning him that Hell spares no one. He shakes John's protests out of his mind and sleeps with the window open so that sometimes he can imagine, does imagine, that it's the wind howling, snaking through the trees and into his motel room. Nothing's really changed in his last few weeks. But, everything has changed, feels heavier, darker, more oppressive, and he vaguely wonders if this is how a sheep feels before the jaws of a wolf.


End file.
